I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for measuring/estimating mechanical power dissipation in a vibratory system.
II. Description of Related Art
In many situations, such as the design of vibration isolators or shock absorbers, such as engine mounts and suspensions, in an automotive vehicle, it is desirable to determine the power dissipation of the vibration isolator or shock absorber for improved design of the vibration isolator or shock absorber for the vehicle.
During the previous design of such vibration isolators or shock absorbers for vehicles, the mechanical power dissipation is typically estimated only at each point, either the upper or bottom connection point of the component, as the power flow. This estimated power flow, however, does not accurately represent or correspond to the power dissipation in the component. These inaccuracies, furthermore, may result in inaccurate or improper design of the vibration isolators or shock absorbers for the vehicle.